


Beyond the Horizon

by iamaceee



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), youth with you 2
Genre: F/F, First Work Here, High School, Insecurity, Kissing, Lin Fan archery, Lin Fan supportive best friend, Semi-smut, Xinxue exes, best friend Lin Fan, childhood neighbors Kexin, dance practice, mention of An Qi, mention of Kong Xue'er, mention of Yu Yan, president Yuxin, xinxue if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaceee/pseuds/iamaceee
Summary: Keran has been crushing on her for years, but she never had the courage to tell her how she feels because she seems so far away, and she thinks that she is JUST Keran. She usually finds herself staring at her without problem because she never looks back, not until now.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published here but I post my aus under @kexinth on twitter

“Hey, you’re staring at her again.” Lin Fan said. I blinked and turned to her.

She sighed, “You’re staring at Yuxin again. You know she won’t look back right?” she said before she shook her head at me and read our textbook again.

I stared back at her direction once more as the voice of our teacher echoes on the background.

_Even her back looks beautiful._

I’m Lu Keran and obviously I’m crushing on Liu Yuxin. Lin Fan once told me that she read an article that if a crush passes 7 years, it becomes love. I laughed at her because how can you love someone who never looked in your direction? In your eyes?

I thought it was crazy because I’ve liked Yuxin for almost a decade, but we never got to be that close. We live in the same neighborhood, goes to the same school and stays in the same small town.

We talk sometimes but only if it is school related. And for me, those are the happiest times of my life, when Yuxin talks to me.

“Why don’t you just approach her?” Lin Fan asked during our lunch.

I rolled my eyes at her, “Can you hear yourself? Me? Talking to Liu Yuxin? The SSG President, running for class Valedictorian, and head of the academy’s chorale?” I said and Lin Fan just nodded

I scoffed, “You must be kidding.” I rolled my eyes once more before sighing, “I can’t. She’s her, and I’m just” I paused, “me.” I said almost whispering the last words of my sentence.

I gave Lin Fan a sad smile which earned a deep sigh from her.

I’m no one compared to those she dated before. Kong Xue’er? She’s like the best dancer in our district. She even competes to other schools and she’s the president of our school’s dance group.

Yuxin used to dance with her. I sometimes see them when I pass by the practice rooms. But when they broke up, it became the talk of the town. Since then, I never saw Yuxin stopped by that place.

_I wonder where she spends our free time now._

I can’t say I that I don’t like Xue’er for her because when they were together those were the times that Yuxin always smiled and laughed. It’s painful to see someone you like to be happy with someone else, but I only wish her to be happy.

“Are you done? I’ll drop by the Tennis club room to get something. Do you want to come?” Lin Fan asked as I munch on my last bite.

I fixed my plate and shook my head, “Nah, I’ll grab something from the library.” I told her and she left.

But of course, I lied. I’m not that type of student who studies in the library because it makes me so sleepy. Instead, I went to the instruments room.

There I saw the guitar lying in the middle of the room. The school’s band practices here and good thing my friend, Yu Yan, is the vocalist so she let’s me go here when no one is using the room.

I sat down on the chair I found in the corner and started singing while I strum,

_“The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth”_

I’m thinking of Yuxin again. But what’s new? I think of her almost every second of every day wondering when she will finally look at me the way she looked at her.

_“Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above”_

Even just a glance from her, I’ll be forever grateful.

And then I heard the door creak open. I was stunned by the figure that slowly walked towards me. But what stunned me more was the next thing she did,

**_She smiled. At me._ **

****

**_And then she started singing._ **

_“I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life”_

She’s now standing in front of me. I’m taller than her but because I was sitting, she’s towering over me.

She giggled, “Hi. Sorry I heard you when I was passing by and I was drawn to your voice.” Yuxin said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

I wasn’t able to answer her. For the past 9 years, this is the first time she acted like this and she even smiled!

Yuxin dusted off her hands and stretched it to me, “By the way I’m Liu Y⸺” I cut her off

“Liu Yuxin. I know we’re classmatesand we’ve been schoolmates for the past 9 years.” I told her. It kinda hurt thinking that she doesn’t recognize me.

She giggled, “I know. I also know that you’re Lu Keran who lives three blocks away from me. And I think your best friend is the other tall girl with big eyes? What’s her name again?” she asked but I was stunned by all the words she just said.

_S-She knows me? She knows that I exist?_

“L-Lin Fan. H-her name is Lin Fan” the fvck I’m stuttering. I faked a cough to clear my dry throat.

Yuxin giggled once more turning her eyes into crescent ones. I was just staring at her while she laughs.

But then she caught my eyes, I flinched because of surprise but I didn’t remove my stares fromm her. I don’t know but maybe I’m just pushing my luck this time.

And she just stared back. I don’t know for how long are we staring at each other’s eyes but she showed me a smile before looking down at her watch, “It’s almost time Keran. I think we should go.”

“O-Oh, alright.” I said and placed the guitar back to where I got it. When I turned around Yuxin was by the door looking and waiting for me.

I walked towards her but my eyes remained on the floor. I’m so tensed up and nervous that if she draws a little closer to me, I think she’ll hear my heartbeat.

I’m way taller than Yuxin but I feel so little by walking alongside her. We’re not talking but it feels like she’ll notice if ever I trip of something.

Our classroom is not that far from where we came from but that feels like the longest walk I’ve ever done in my life.

I exhaled when we finally reached our room. I didn’t notice that I’ve been holding my breath for a while.

I directly went to Lin Fan because we’re desk mates and Yuxin seats in front.

“What was that?” Lin Fan asked me as I seat down. Her mouth is opened in shock.

“W-what?”

“THAT! You walked inside with Yuxin? You were walking beside each other!” She shouted so I covered her mouth and looked around. Gladly, no one heard her.

I can feel my face flushing as I turned back to her, “Keep it down, Fanfan!” I whispered

She removed my hand over her mouth, “Then tell me what happened! And don’t leave any detail!” she said which made me sigh. And of course, I told her everything.

I told Lin Fan that I dropped by the instruments room and not the library, she bonked me for that of course. I told her how Yuxin sang that song, how she laughed and how we stared at each other. I told her everything.

As I tell Lin Fan what happened, everything felt so surreal, felt so unreal.

“AAAHHH! I told you she knows you!” Lin Fan screams as she hit my left arm.

I just glared at her to stop and shut up. Gladly, she zipped it.

“But how? I mean all this time she knows you, Keke.” Lin Fan said and ended with a sigh. I just stared outside because I don’t know too. I don’t know because I feel as if I’m in cloud nine.

“Good day everyone! Settle down, we’ll start our class.” The teacher said as she walks in. Everyone started going to their places as she writes our lesson on the board in front.

Even Lin Fan and I stopped talking and started listening. But I can’t stop myself from staring to Yuxin’s back. I don’t know for how long I’ve been just staring at her but the most unexpected thing happened.

Yuxin… She slowly turned to our direction.

_And then our eyes met._

It was just a moment before she smiled at me and turned back to the front but when she did, I inhaled a large amount of air and my heartbeat raced so fast.

“S-she looked back at me.” I said almost breathless as I stare at my desk.

“What did you say Keke?” Lin Fan asked

I slowly turned to my side and looked at Lin Fan as I still catch my breath, “Yuxin. She looked at me Lin Fan. Just now, she did.” I said

Lin Fan’s eyes slowly widened, and we almost got caught if she didn’t bit her hand to suppress her screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to miss bea :) ily


	2. She wasn't

“Hey,” I looked up and saw Yuxin holding the tray that contains her lunch.

I slightly glanced at Lin Fan whose eyes are widened.

“H-Hey” I replied.

“Can I join you two?” she said, and I almost choked on my food.

I looked and saw that there are still empty tables. My eyes went back to Yuxin and her eyebrows are furrowed, maybe she’s confused why I looked around.

Well, I’m confused too about why she’s joining us for lunch today.

“Sure! Sure! Have a seat.” Lin Fan answered for me. I think it took me a while already so she did on my behalf.

I smiled at Yuxin and she smiled back before she turned and took the empty seat beside me.

Lin Fan gave me a look as if she’s internally screaming. I just widened my eyes at her to shut her up.

It’s so not like us to remain quiet during lunch because Lin Fan has a lot of rumors and stories to share but it’s also unlikely for us to have Liu Yuxin on our table.

“I heard that the clubs are opening again next week. What clubs are you planning to join?” Yuxin asked.

“I’m planning to tryout in the archery club.” Lin Fan said enthusiastically.

“Wow! Archery, that’s great.” Yuxin replied and Lin Fan nodded with a giggle.

“How about you, Keran?”she asked me suddenly making me grip a little tighter on my chopsticks.

_Calm down, Keran. She’s just asking you. She who has been your crush for a very long time. Yeah, calm the fvck down._

“N-nothing.” I replied.

“Nothing? Why?” I heard sadness in her voice, but it can be just my illusion.

_Because I’m not as talented as you or as everyone else here._ “Just because.” I said instead and gave her a small smile.

I saw sadness in Yuxin’s eyes when she heard my answer, “I heard you singing the other day. You can join the school’s band or the chorale.” She suggested

I was about to say no but Lin Fan can’t really shut her mouth, “Keke likes dancing more than singing though.” She said and ate a spoonful of her food. I glared at her, but she just mouthed ‘what’ on me.

“That’s great then! I heard that the school’s dance group will have an audition starting on Monday.” Yuxin said while nodding as if she suggested a very great idea.

_Why would I? Xue’er is the head of that club. I could never._

“But I heard too that it needs to be a duo and I don’t have enough dance skills like Keran to join her.” Lin Fan said and took a sip of water.

I kicked Lin Fan’s foot from under the table because I’m so pissed at her, “Aww!” she winced and looked at me. I just shrugged and mouthed a ‘what’ on her and rolled my eyes.

I sipped my water because I got my revenge.

“I can join you.” Yuxin said making me literally choke on my water.

I coughed, “Are you okay, Keran?” she asked while tapping my back. I nodded at her, “Y-Yeah”

Lin Fan just laughed at me instead of helping me. I really don’t know why I’m hanging out with this dummy.

When I gain my composure, Yuxin stopped tapping my back too.

“As I was saying, I could join you.” Yuxin said with a childish smile.

Why is she so happy about this?

I stared at her for a moment because she looks so ethereal smiling right in front me when a few days ago, she wasn’t even glancing in my way.

“I-I can’t” I replied and Yuxin’s smile faded

“Why?” she asked

I sighed, “Just because” and shrugged

“You always say that Keran. Can’t you give me a little more detail so I can help you? Please?” she asks in a pleading manner with her puppy eyes. And who am I, just who am I to not give in?

“I-I just think I’m not talented enough.” I replied almost whispering.

Yuxin stayed quiet for a little while before answering, “I told you, I’ll be with you Keran. Trust me.” She says and reaches for my hand that was resting on top of our table.

I felt my ears burning every second that passed by and my breathing became heavier. Yuxin stared into my eyes for a few seconds before letting go.

“Anyway, I should go, I still have a meeting with the SSG for the preparations with the clubs for next week. Just message me Keran if we’ll practice already.” She said as she stands up.

Yuxin waved a finall goodbye to us before she completely turned around to walk away. My eyes were fixated on her back as my heart race until I heard Lin Fan screaming in front of me.

“What the heck was that? She touched your hand Keran! And I bet she saw you blushing because of your ears!” she said and laughed at me.

I touched my ears and it’s freaking hot. I glared at Lin Fan, “Just shut up!” I said gritting my teeth.

“So how was that? Yuxin’s hand on yours?” she intriguingly asked with a faint smile on her face.

I felt my face burning again and I can’t stop myself from smiling so I bit my lower lip.

“Her hand was soft.” I replied and Lin Fan started screeching again.

“You are so whipped Lu Keran!” she said and slightly pushed my shoulder

*

Yuxin didn’t showed up in class for the rest of the day. SSG President duties, I guess. I also didn’t bother to message her because I’m really not planning to join that club. Specially that Kong Xue’er is there, I’ll just be insecure about myself.

But I think Lin Fan and Liu Yuxin has other plans.

“What are we doing here Fanfan? I told you I’m too lazy to hang out with you, I wanna go home.” I whined while she pull me towards somewhere.

The halls are already empty because the classes just ended and it’s a Friday, so everyone are excited for the weekend.

Meanwhile, here I am being pulled by my best friend somewhere else.

“I don’t want to hang out with you too for your information. I’m hanging out with my girlfriend later tonight.” She said and a creepy smirk crawls to her face. I already know what she meant by ‘hang out with my girlfriend’

“Then where are we g⸺” I was cut off when she opened the door towards one of the practice rooms and inside was Yuxin wearing plain black shirt and gray sweatpants.

My eyebrows furrowed to my best friend, “Someone else wants to hang out with you.” She said and wink at me.

I looked at Yuxin again who’s walking towards our direction now.

“Thanks Lin Fan!” Yuxin said

Lin Fan saluted to Yuxin and left. I looked at Yuxin with confusion because what is happening?

Yuxin rubbed the back of her neck, “Hey, sorry about that. Lin Fan told me that you won’t message me so I told her to just bring you here.” She said

“Why?”

“Because I told you that I’ll help you right?” she said and chuckled

I didn’t answer.

“Well, I already chose some songs but it’s you who’ll audition so whatever you like.” She said and started walking back near the huge mirror.

I followed her then I realized, “I don’t have clothes to change into.”

“No problem, Lin Fan already gave me some of your spare.” She said.

With what’s going on, I really don’t know if Lin Fan is still my best friend or she’s already Yuxin’s.

Yuxin handed the clothes to me. It’s just my usual white shirt and black sweatpants. Then she went out to give me some privacy.

After a while, I called Yuxin back inside who was just standing outside the door. My eyes can’t directly look at hers. My chest is pumping hard because this is the first time I’ll spent a long time with Yuxin, alone.

“So, do you have any genre in mind?” she asks as I lean at the mirror behind me. I shook my head.

She nodded at me and started scrolling through her phone, “How about I play some random beat and you dance to it? So I can see how you vibe or groove with it? Maybe we can start with that.” She said and stared down at me waiting for a response.

Me? Dancing in front of Liu Yuxin?

“Keran, don’t be nervous. It’s just me.” She said and shrugged her shoulders.

_Yeah, it’s you that’s why I’m nervous._

Yuxin bent down to my eye level which made me lean more towards the mirror, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you after that. And please, stop being nervous. It’s written all over your face.” And she chuckled before giving my forehead a flick.

I wince a little but it’s not that painful. Yuxin started walking towards the speaker at the corner that I didn’t notice much earlier.

A nice jazzy hip-hop beat started playing on the speakers. I turned and saw Yuxin discreetly grooving at it. A smile crept to my face.

She walked towards me and stopped in front. Yuxin offer her hand, “Come on Keran, just one song. Dance with me.” She said and gave me a smile

I bit my lower lip because of how tempting this is plus the music is really good.

I sighed, “Fine.” I said and reached for her hand. Yuxin helped me standing up.

I got shy standing next to this delicate and talented girl but not for long because Yuxin started dancing around me.

“What are you doing?” I asked in between of my laughter.

“Asking you for a battle might be?” she said and continued grooving. I raised my eyebrow, “Really?” I asked

Yuxin just nodded with a cheeky smile. The moment just got me intense and pushed me to groove with her.

We danced with the song for I don’t know how long but we were just dancing and circling towards each other. It’s a mixed instrumental of beats thus, we really don’t know what will come next.

We danced and vibed with each other. There were times that we will just laugh of our lazy and silly steps. When we got tired, we just sat on the floor facing each other.

I was panting and tired already but I had fun. I glanced at Yuxin but she’s already looking at me. It caused me to hitch my breath making me cough.

Yuxin’s laughter echoed inside the four-corners of the room. I glared at her and hit her arm jokingly.

“Stop” I whined

“Okay okay. Sorry.” She replied and took a deep breath calming herself.

I stared at our reflection on the mirror and saw Yuxin staring at my way with a smile. Her stares made me blush again without me even looking directly in her eyes.

Silence took over us for a moment.

“Well, that’s a good start.” She said

“Yeah,” I nodded, “What do we do next?” I asked

I look at her and Yuxin licked her lips. It’s her mannerism when she’s thinking deeply and I love it.

“Well, we can think of what we want to dance or do you have something in mind already?” she suddenly looked in my way catching me staring.

“I-I uhmm, no. I don’t have one.” I replied and looked away.

I saw Yuxin nodded, “Okay, is it okay for you if I think about that?” she said making my forehead crease.

I stared at her for a moment like that, “What?” she asked and chuckled

“Why?”

“What why, Keran?”

“Why are you helping me so much?” I finally asked.

It’s not that I’m complaining but it’s weird. She’s doing so much for me already but she wants to do more.

We stared at each other as if we’re waiting who’s going to look away first but no one did.

“Because I know there’s so much beauty and talent in you that the world deserves to see.” Yuxin said. Her words made my heart flutter so much, made my world crumble in her hands.

I don’t know what got into me but I just leaned and went to kiss her soft lips. But after one second I immediately pulled away realizing what I did.

“I-I’m sorry.” I said with my eyes wide opened just inches away from her.

“Would you still be if I said that I liked it?” she said making my eyes widen even more.

“What-wha⸺” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence when Yuxin crashed her lips on mine this time. She closed her eyes while mine was still widened by all the shock that happened.

But when her lips slowly moved, I just felt dizzy making me close mine too.

“What the heck Lu Keran! How could you do that?” Lin Fan shouted through the phone while I tell her the details of what happened yesterday.

After we kissed, I was so shy but Yuxin looks fine and told me that I was cute. She then said that we should head home because the school will be closing in a few minutes. Yuxin even insisted of getting me home and she really did. Good thing my mom didn’t see her because she knows I’ve been crushing on our neighbor for years.

“You are such a flirt Keke.”

“Am not!” I said but my face is turning all red again while reminiscing what happened.

“Yes you are! She isn’t even your girlfriend but you already kissed her! But I think Yuxin is more of the flirt because of what she said. Anyway, I am so so happy for you!” and she screamed again.

I heard her mom shouting at her end telling her to be quiet, “Sorry mom!” she said making me laugh at her.

“So, are you practicing today too?”

“Yes, and while we’re on that topic can you help me pick what to wear?” I said as I walked to my closet.

“Oh, my goodness. You are so whipped, Keran! In the longest run of our friendship, you have never asked me what to wear. Just now, just for Liu Yuxin!” Lin Fan shouted again making me roll my eyes even though she can’t see it.

“Okay that’s it. I’m hanging up.” I said and pressed the end button already.

I shook my head and went through my clothes again. I decided to just settle with simple blue shirt and sweatpants. Yuxin said that she knows a place where we can practice so I didn’t worry anymore.

Minutes passed and someone came knocking on our door. I hurriedly run downstairs and shouted, “I’ll get it!” but I saw that my mom was already opening the door.

It revealed the dashing Yuxin in an orange shirt with gray sweatpants, “Good morning Aunt Lu” she greeted my mom with a sweet smile.

My mom looked at me and looked back at Yuxin, “You’re here for my daughter?” she asked and I know she has that teasing smile on her face.

“Yes, auntie. We’ll just practice for a school activity.” She said. I run towards them before my mom ask more questions.

“We’ll be going mom! Be back in a while!” I said and kissed her cheek and there I saw her teasing smile before pulling Yuxin out of our house.

“Bye aunt Lu!” Yuxin said waving goodbye before we completely got out of our gate.

We remained quiet for a while. I’m still embarrassed of what happened yesterday and Yuxin didn’t bother bringing it up too. I don’t know if I should be happy about it or not.

A few blocks away, we reached a building that she said her friend owns. I waited before she called me and led to a nice practice room. It’s spacious more than I expected it to be.

“The daughter of the owner of this is my friend. Her name is Anqi. She also goes to our school.” Yuxin said as she put down her stuffs at a corner. I placed mine adjacent to hers and sat down.

“Yeah, I know her name. She’s also from the dance club, right?” I asked

She looked at me, “How did you know that?”

_Because your ex is the president of the dance club._ But of course, I didn’t say that and just shrugged.

Yuxin started turning the speakers on and scrolled through her phone as I watch her while hugging my knees.

“Aren’t you too busy for this?” I asked.

Yuxin then turned to me and smiled, “Not for you.” She answered and continued working.

My face heated up again, so I looked away and discreetly buried my face on my knees.

After a little while, a familiar song started playing making me look up and my eyes met hers again.

“Happier by Marshmello?” I asked and Yuxin nodded. A smile crept unto my face as I stood up.

Yuxin and I practiced the whole weekend. She said that she’ll accompany me even on my audition day. There were times that I can’t get the steps she made and she’ll guide my arms and push my back a little which made my heart skip a beat every single time.

This weekend wasn’t like any other weekend. I wasn’t ready about what happened which also made me scared of what tomorrow may bring.

*

“Keke!” Lin Fan welcomed me when I entered the room. I’m alone since Yuxin told me that she has SSG stuff to do.

“What?”

“Don’t what me. You were almost off the grid the whole weekend!” Lin Fan said and crossed her arms on her chest.

“Now tell me, how was your weekend with Liu Yuxin?” she asked teasingly and wiggled her brows.

I rolled my eyes at her as I settled on my seat, “It was fine.”

“Fine?! Just fine when you kissed her?” Lin Fan said almost whispering the last words. I looked around to see if someone heard her but gladly no one did. Perks of being a nobody.

I sighed and looked back at Lin Fan, “We didn’t talk about it. Maybe it was nothing for her.” I said feeling gloomy. Lin Fan just tapped my shoulder with a small smile.

Later on, the instructor came in just to announce that we’ll have the day to apply and audition for the clubs. After that, she already dismissed us.

“I’ll go and line up to the Archery club already. The venue is in the next building. Do you wanna come or you’ll already go to the Dance club?” Lin Fan asked as she packed her things. The whole class is almost empty already as the students go on their ways.

“Nah, Yuxin said that the earlier we list our names, the earlier we’ll finish. I hope I can watch you though.”

“You don’t have to pretend in front of me, Keke. I know you just want to spend the rest of the day with the SSG President running for valedictorian of our whole batch.” She teased again so I jokingly pushed her.

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t” Lin Fan said and started running away when she saw me raise my hand and was about to hit her.

“See you tomorrow, Lu Keran! I hope you’ll have a girlfriend by then!” she shouted at the end of the hallway causing the other students to look at me.

I lowered my head hoping that they didn’t saw my face and walked to the restroom to hide, “You are so fvcked up Lin Fan.” I told myself and started changing to a more comfortable outfit.

It was a good decision that I went to the restroom already right after we were dismissed because the other students came in when I finished.

I put on some gloss and powder on my face before going out of the already packed restroom and headed to the venue which was just in one of the practice rooms the Dance club usually use.

I was feeling giddy as I hear the music getting louder. I’ve actually wanted to audition a very long time ago but my insecurities ate me every single time that even Lin Fan’s persuasiveness can’t remove.

I entered and scan the half full room. The people were cheering on someone so I thought it was starting already. But when I looked in front where everyone was looking, I saw two familiar figures dancing to a hip-hop song.

_Liu Yuxin and Kong Xue’er_

I felt a squeeze on my heart as I stare at them. They look so happy and perfect together. Just like before.

_What was I thinking?_

_How could I think that I can surpass her and be somebody for once?_

_How could I think that Yuxin will look at me differently?_

I felt my breath getting heavier as each second passed but I can’t make myself to go and leave. Maybe seeing them together again will wake me up from this dream. A dream that I finally reached someone beyond the horizon. A dream that she finally looked at me. Maybe this will end my love for her once and for all, by feeling all the pain.

The people love their chemistry so much that some were cheering loudly. But all I hear was my shattering heart. My eyes started welling up.

Xue’er, she’s so perfect which make them the perfect pair in the whole academy.

The music ended and Yuxin laughed with Xue’er. They were talking about something when Yuxin finally looked my way, “Keran!” she called but I chose to walk away.

I can’t see where I was going because of my tears. I also started bumping into people but didn’t mind because I just want to go somewhere far.

I heard Yuxin calling my name, “Keran, wait!” and shouted a few more times but I just walked faster.

I saw people going out from the gymnasium so I went there hoping that Yuxin won’t see me in the crowd I encountered.

But everything is just not in my favor.

“Keran, where are you exactly going!?” Yuxin shouted that her voice started echoing in the closed space.

“Nowhere, just go!” I shouted back still not facing her and headed near the lockers.

“Can you please talk to me?”

“I told you just g⸺” I wasn’t able to finish my sentence when someone pulled my wrist making me turn.

“I am not going anywhere Lu Keran.” Yuxin said while panting.

Was I going that fast? Who cares?

I looked up to suppress my tears.

“A-Are you crying?” Yuxin asked worriedly

“I wasn’t” but I just got to sniff.

“You were. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing okay.”

“I don’t believe you but we have to go back. The auditions ar⸺”

“I’m not going anymore.” I said in a monotone voice making Yuxin stop.

“Why?”

“I just don’t want to.” I replied in a colder tone.

She sighs, “Can you at least tell me why? And why were you crying?”

“I told you I’m n⸺”

“You were, Keran!” she shouted making me flinch in my place. Yuxin reached for my face that’s now dry with my tears, “You were.” She said in a calmer tone.

I want to cry so bad again but I stopped myself and looked away from her.

“I told you, I wasn’t” I answered almost whispering

Yuxin removed her hands from my cheeks, “You saw us didn’t you?”

I bit the insides of my cheeks and didn’t answer.

“You did.” And I heard her sigh.

“Keran that was nothi⸺”

“And I’m in no position to be bothered.” I cut her off and plastered a fake small smile on my face. 

“Keran,”

“It’s fine Yuxin. I’m just your” I paused, what am I to her?, “your classmate that you helped to get out of her shell.”

“Keran, please.”

“I told you, it’s fine. I don’t care who you get back to or who you’re with. I’m just a nobody.”

“No, Keran. You are not.” She said making me look at her.

“You are definitely not a nobody, specially to me.” She said in a very soothing way.

“What am I really to you, Yuxin?” I asked boldly.

Yuxin remained quiet for a moment before she answered, “You’re the most beautiful person for me Keke. I always see you look at me but I don’t have the guts to look back. I love your smiles and your dimples that shows whenever you smile.”

“Sometimes I even get jealous to Lin Fan because she has an amazing woman as her best friend.” Yuxin said leaving me dumbfounded

“But when I heard you singing in that room, I told myself that I had to take the chance” and she reached for my hand, “I’ve liked you for a long time already.”

“B-But earlier, Xue’er”

“Xue’er and I ended as friends. We’re good now, you don’t have to worry.” Yuxin reassured me

“But how? Xue’er was everything. She’s pretty, nice, smart, a great dancer, and⸺”

“And I don’t care,” Yuxin said and caressed my face with her free hand.

“You’re the prettiest for me Keran. What happened between me and Xue’er just lies on my past. It’s you now and will forever be.” She said and I felt my tears welling up again.

“So, stop being insecure because you’re the most beautiful person for me,” she said and took a step closer to me, “And I’ll make you feel that you are.” And she kissed me.

Yuxin’s kisses felt so different than our first. This one makes me feel hot and wanting. Yuxin’s hand crept to my nape pulling me closer and deeper to her kisses. My back then hit one of the lockers making a loud noise.

“Quiet now, you don’t want anybody hearing us, don’t you?” she said breathily and kissed me down to my collarbones.

A soft gasp escaped my lips, “B-but the auditions,”

“Fvck the auditions,” she hissed and gets back to ravishing my neck.

“I love you, Keke.” Yuxin said as she slowly caressed my waist.

“I-I love you too, Yuxin” I replied and bit my lower lip to suppress my needy voice.

“Is anyone there?” a voice suddenly called outside.

“Who’s there?”

Yuxin and I looked at each other with shock, “Stay here.” She said and gave me a peck on my lips before leaving.

I heard them talking outside and Yuxin said that she was just checking on something for the closing program later. The guard believes her excuse since she's the SSG President after all and then I heard footsteps walking away.

Yuxin then peeked from the door, “Come on, I think we can still make it to your audition.” She said and chuckled.

My face turned red upon realization that we almost got caught making out in the gymnasium lockers.

I walked towards Yuxin and took the hand she offered.

We started heading out and the halls are still filled with the students going to their clubs or just hanging out with their friends. Yuxin didn’t bother to let go of my hand.

“Do you have a concealer with you?” she suddenly asked making me confused.

“Yeah, why?” I asked

“Let’s head to the restroom first.”

“Why?” I asked again because she didn’t answer me.

Yuxin rubbed the back of her neck, “I kinda left something on your neck.” She said making me widen my eyes in surprise.

I was about to yell at her but she kissed me, in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone. Then she ran.

“Meet me at the restroom at the end of this hallway! I love you, Keke!” she yelled and ran again.

“Hey, pull down your skirt, Miss.” She pointed at one of the students near the window.

I just shook my head at this girl and followed her. I slightly raised the collar of my shirt to hide whatever Yuxin left on my skin.

“Just be thankful that I love you.” I whispered to myself with a smile on my face, still can’t believe that Yuxin told me that she loves me.

Yuxin whom I thought someone that's beyond my reach, beyond my horizons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
